


Discovering Our Desires

by ShyBay33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Furry, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBay33/pseuds/ShyBay33
Summary: A mudkip and a pikachu learn about a fetish that neither of them knew they had. They also make an unexpected new friend.
Relationships: mudkip-M/mudkip-M, mudkip-M/mudkip-M/pikachu-F, mudkip-M/pikachu-F
Kudos: 1





	1. The Discovery

“Nuisance! Ugh. That wasn't fun...”

“Yeah!”

The sounds came from our game. We were playing Puyo Puyo together. 

“Dang. You're getting too good at this.” Bay said.

I smirked.

“I'm getting bored of playing this.” He said.

I knew that he was angry and just trying to avoid acting like he was. I just let it go as not to further provoke him. We had other things to attend to today anyway.

“You remember that we still have to go to that get together today, right?”  
“Oh no. I really don't wanna...”  
“Come on. You already agreed that you would go.”  
“I... Darn... I did...”

Being very honest, I could trust Bay to live by what he said even if it's the way he doesn't want it.

“It won't be that bad.” I reassured him.  
“You don't know that.”  
“Well we're going anyway. Now come on.”

He reluctantly followed me. We started off toward Nimeva's house. She was a skitty who was having sort of a party and invited just about any small pokemon that lived in the area. Bay didn't like to be around lots of other pokemon but I had managed to convince him to go. We soon arrived there as it wasn't a long walk from our house.

There were more pokemon there than I expected there to be. There were all kinds ranging from a bit smaller than me to a little bit larger than me. The house was built for a small pokemon so it would be tough for a pokemon much bigger than me to get around in it. 

I didn't even get inside before I starting catching up with old friends that I hadn't seen in a while. Turin the chikorita really had a lot to talk about as she always does. I got caught up in the conversation during which time Bay had sneaked off without me even noticing. When I looked to my side, he wasn't there anymore. I didn't worry about it, though. I knew that he wouldn't try to sneak back home on me. 

I decided to skip going inside first and instead go to the back yard where there was food and drinks being served. I got myself a cup full of soda and proceeded to gulp it down rather quickly. I then refilled and set off to find someone else I know to talk to. 

I talked to Candice the oshawott, Shyvy the eevee, Pachi the pachirisu and so many others that I just simply can not remember all of them. During this time, I continued to down a few more cups of soda not really paying attention to how much I was drinking. I was there to have a good time; which I was.

Of course, I soon needed to pee. I didn't go, however, because I didn't want to be rude and leave a conversation. It always seemed like I bumped into someone else before I could get back inside though. During this time, I finished my last cup of soda and then threw away the cup before I got distracted and drank even more which would've added to my gradually worsening condition.

Making sure not to get within sight of Turin, I finally managed to get inside. I had visited Nimeva many times so I knew exactly where the bathroom was. I was very disappointed to see that there were at least a dozen others waiting to get in. I could've waited it out but I was already feeling pressure in my bladder and I just didn't want to. Of course, I could've just peed outside in the grass but I wasn't comfortable with like twenty other pokemon watching me go.

“I'll head to the basement. Maybe there's a bathroom down there that I just never noticed.” I though to myself.

The basement was kind of a VIP section. Only Nimeva's close friends were allowed down there. When I reached the bottom, I found Bay there with Bubbles the minun and Aqua the marill playing a game together. It was a relief in itself to get away from the crowding that was going on upstairs. 

I promptly proceeded to scout the entire floor. Nothing. There was no restroom down here. I moaned but not loudly enough for anyone else to hear. Getting desperate, I checked once more. Still nothing. I managed to catch Bay's attention though. He saw me scurrying around and came to check up on me.

“What are you looking for?” He asked.

“A bathroom.” I said.

“A bathroom? There's not one down here.”

“Yeah. I just figured that out... I don't wanna spend twenty minutes in line to use the one upstairs though.”

Bay appeared to think for a minute. I could tell by his facial expressions that he must be having some strange thoughts. 

“I have an idea. Follow me.” He soon said.

I wondered what he was up to so I followed him. He led me around the corner of the hallway and then opened the closet that was there.

“I'm not going in there. I'll ruin Nimeva's stuff.” I said.

“No. I have an idea.” He insisted. “Go inside.”

I felt kind of reluctant but eventually did. He followed me in and shut the door. Now it was just the two of us alone in the dark.

“What are you thinking?” I asked.

“Well... Uhh... I thought that maybe... you could use me?”

I was stunned. That came out of nowhere. Use my best friend as a toilet? How could I? Yet the pressure in my bladder made it feel tempting...

“Uhh... I don't know about that. Doesn't that sound weird?”

“Yeah. It does. I had to think about it for a bit and then I decided that I love you enough to hold your pee for you inside me.”

I had never had such a conflicting feeling of happiness and being a bit grossed out like this ever before. It really felt like I shouldn't do this but I trusted Bay enough to.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I can take it. Here. I'll lie on my back.” Which he did but I couldn't see him because it was completely dark in the closet. “Now. You lie on top of me and line up your pussy with my mouth.”

Although still kind of reluctant, I obeyed. I got on top of Bay and then slowly eased my pussy inside him. I just sort of stalled right there though.

“I'm not so sure about this. This just feels wrong...”

He started petting my side and moved his head for a second to speak. 

“It'll be okay. Just relax and let yourself be relieved.”

He got right back into position after that. Bay's loving strokes mellowed me. I started to relax. My grip on my bladder began to loosen but I stopped myself right before I would've started peeing. I got to thinking about what it would be like for Bay to have this happen. I then realized that he would rather have me relieved than me having to hold it.

With that, I finally started letting loose. I started with a small stream but it quickly grew in strength. I could hear my pee hissing against Bay's tongue and him gulping it all down. I suddenly felt something poke my chin. Even though I could not see, I knew what it had to be. “He's getting hard?” I thought.

Just then, I could feel myself getting tingly. I was filled with thoughts of relieving myself into Bay. I felt so naughty but good. Then I realized that Bay probably felt the same about me using him. This was very arousing for me and him too apparently. My temptations overcame me an I started sucking on Bay's penis which was conveniently pointed right at my mouth. I also purposely didn't pee at full force from that point on just so that the moment would last longer.

But alas, my bladder was soon out of urine. I squeezed myself hard to get out those last few spurts into Bay's mouth. I took a deep breath of relief after. I had been holding it in for long enough that just peeing itself would've felt good let alone where I went. 

I continued to suck on Bay too far lost in my emotions to think about anything else right now. Realizing that I was out of urine, Bay began to pleasure me with his tongue. He had done this many times before but it felt different this time. It felt so much better than before. My arousal made each movement of his tongue give me a tingle of pleasure.

We only did this for a few minutes before I could feel myself coming to an orgasm. I grunted and moaned from pleasure. Luckily, we were in a secluded enough area that nobody else could hear. Bay, though, hearing that I was close, went all out on me. 

My pleasure quickly spiked. I came giving Bay a huge amount of my juices to drink in addition to my urine that he had drank earlier. Bay started cumming within seconds of when I did. His penis pulsated and shot a big load of cum into my mouth which I promptly swallowed. 

With his cumshot done, I let his cock slide out of my mouth and started panting. That was amazing. I hadn't gotten that much pleasure from sex for a long time. Bay felt the same. He was breathing heavily too although through his nose since my pussy was still in his mouth. 

I rolled off of Bay to his side and then turned around to give him a big hug which he gladly returned. Neither of us said anything. We were in too much pleasure to ruin the moment with words. Our tight cuddle was enough to transmit our feelings. We went on like this for I don't know how long. Eventually, though, Bay broke the silence.

“We need to do this again sometime.”

“I agree. That felt amazing.”

Bay started rubbing me behind my ear to which I gave a light purr. 

“I think that we've both learned something about ourselves and each other today.” He said.

“Yeah. And we wouldn't have had this if you didn't come to the party.”

“True... But that doesn't mean that I enjoyed it for the reasons that I should have.”

I laughed lightly and then got right back to purring. Once we did finally get up to leave the closet, we promptly left the party and ran back home together. After what just happened, I doubt that I would've been able to hold up a normal conversation. After a short run up the path back too our house. We quickly jumped into bed where we continued our passionate activities.


	2. An Unexpected New Friend

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. This startled and scared both of us. “Did someone find out what we did?” I wondered worriedly. Bay got up to answer it. He opened the door and there stood another mudkip. 

“Hey. Are you guys okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. We're fine.” Bay said.

“Okay. Sorry. I just saw you running up the road being chased by a pikachu and I got worried.”

“Sounds reasonable enough. No need to worry though. She and I are best friends. Who are you though?”

“I'm Tip.”

“I'm Bay and this is Pichanu.” I smiled and waved at Tip.

“So, what were you two doing anyway?” Tip asked.

I sat there staring. I'm sure that I would've been blushing but my fur hid it. Bay looked back at me and then proceeded to tell in great detail what we had just done together. Both Tip and I were speechless. I had never been more embarrassed in my entire life. 

“I... Okay. I understand.” Tip eventually responded. Something was off though. He looked sad. 

Being compassionate in nature, I asked “Hey. What's wrong?”

“It's just... I've always wanted something like that. I have been longing to have sex but I just can't find the right pokemon to do it with.” 

He sat down. Before I could say a thing to comfort him, Bay sat down right in front of him and placed a paw on top of Tip's penis. Again, both of us just stared at Bay shocked speechless. Bay soon started slowly stroking Tip. Tip just sat there and let it happen. I did the same. I didn't feel jealous that Bay was giving another pokemon pleasure.

Tip soon started smiling with his now hard cock being rubbed by both of Bay's paws. He let out a moan to which I heard Bay chuckle a little. After a few more strokes, Bay bent over Tip's hard member and slowly started taking it in his mouth. 

Tip moaned again and stood up on his hind legs with his front legs rested on Bay's head. Instinctively, he started slowly thrusting. Bay started moving his head timing them against Tip's thrusts. They soon picked up in speed. Tip was breathing heavily and moaning from the extreme pleasure that Bay was giving him. I just sat down and watched everything as it happened. 

Tip was now thrusting about as fast as he possibly could. Bay stopped moving his head and instead just pushed his tongue up to give more pressure on Tip's penis. Tip's breathing suddenly intensified further and his thrusts slowed down slightly. I knew from experience that he was about to orgasm.

With one more huge thrust all the way in and the loudest moan that I've ever heard, Tip began shooting his semen into Bay's mouth. I couldn't see anything from the outside but I could only imagine that Tip was giving Bay a big load. Bay took everything he had, though. 

As soon as he was done, Tip pulled out and collapsed to the ground. After just having his first orgasm, he was in too much pleasure to move. He just panted and looked at me before drifting off into a state of pure bliss. 

“Bleh!” I heard the sound coming from Bay. “That tasted awful.” He said. At the same time, though, he didn't spit any of it out so I guess it wasn't too bad. I remembered that I had felt the same the first time I had taken a load for Bay but I got used to it after a few more times.

“Well... That just happened.” I said.

“It was nice to make him happy.” Bay said. 

“Umm... What do we do now?”

“Let's just go play a game or something. Tip will recover soon enough.”

Not really knowing what else to do, I shrugged and went back to bed with Bay and we played Melee for a little bit. Tip soon got up and came over to the bed. 

“Thank you, Bay. That was the best thing I've ever felt.” Tip said.

“You're welcome. I felt bad for you. Knowing what it's like to have sex and seeing how desperate you were for some, I just had to help.”

“Thanks again.”

“So, do you wanna hang out for a while?”

“Sure! I'd be happy to!”

That was fine with me. I still felt a little awkward after what had happened but I soon got caught up playing Melee with Bay and Tip. We went on playing probably for hours. Eventually, I could feel my bladder filling up again. Having fun, I put it off for a while knowing that I could just get up an relieve myself any time I really needed to. Soon, it did get to the point where I really had to go, though.

“I'm gonna go pee.” I said.

“Pee? That reminds me of what happened earlier.” Bay smiled.

“Ha. Oh yeah. That. I'll be back in a minute.”

“Hold up a minute. Feel like going for another round?” He asked.

I held my peace for a moment remembering what it was like earlier. The sound of my urine hissing into Bay and the sweet relief in my bladder. I was getting aroused just thinking about it. 

“Sure. Let's do it.” I eventually responded.

“Can I join in?” Tip asked.

“How could you?” I asked.

Bay answered. “I'll give you slow vaginal at first while sucking off Tip. After Tip cums, we swap places and you pee in me. Sound good.”

“I think that's a good idea.” I replied.

Tip nodded. I noticed that both of them were already hard. They were ready to do it. I laid down on the bed to which Bay promptly mounted me and put his penis in me. Tip followed up sticking his penis in Bay's mouth. 

Tip started out at a moderate pace this time. Bay soon picked up a sync with him thrusting into me as Tip was pulling out so that his mouth would come down at the same time that Tip's member went up. It was kind of strange for me. I had never been in a threesome before. Where I was, I got a direct view of Tip's genitals as they slid in and out of Bay's mouth. 

We continued with this routine gradually getting faster. Tip was breathing heavily again. I moaned very lightly and, just then, remembered how full my bladder was. It was a bit of an odd feeling but I turned it into pure arousal at the thought of soon relieving it into Bay again. 

Tip's moans increased in frequency and intensity as he got closer to orgasm. With Tip again quickly thrusting, Bay stopped moving his mouth and used his tongue for extra pressure again. He continued to hump me but with a bit less force as to keep his head steady.

Just a little bit longer and I see that familiar decrease in speed over me. One more deep thrust and Tip begins to explode. Once again, Tip filled Bay's mouth with his cum as he moaned in pure bliss. As soon as he was done cumming, Tip pulled out and instantly collapsed on a pillow. Again, he looked of just having the most intense pleasure that he's ever felt.

“All right. Are you ready, Pichanu?” Bay asked.

I smiled and nodded. Bay rolled off of me onto his back. I rolled onto him and then turned myself around so that my backside was at his face. I felt his mouth cupping my pussy as soon as I was in position. I then wrapped my lips around his member. I took a few deep breaths to relax and then started emptying myself.

Once again, I heard that satisfying hiss of my urine shooting into Bay's mouth. It was at that moment that it occurred to me that I was peeing in my own bed. The thought aroused me even more than before. The feeling of naughtiness was intense and it turned me on big time. 

Out of nowhere, I felt a pulse and the taste of cum in my mouth. Bay was cumming in me at the same time that I was peeing in him. It was amazing. Never before had I felt this aroused. I nearly came while I was still peeing but I held it back to fully enjoy my bladder's release.

My now nearly empty bladder started shooting out its last few spurts. Feeling that, Bay was shoving his tongue up into me before I was even fully done. With how aroused that I already was, that was all it took to set me of. I came and filled Bay with my sexual juices basically as soon as my pee stream had died off. The orgasm was intense and the pleasure was incredible. 

With everything over, I just laid where I was not wanting to move and ruin the experience. I stayed on top of Bay for several minutes before he eventually rolled me onto my side where we got into an affectionate cuddle. Today had been an experience that I will never forget. It marked a whole new era of sex between Bay and I. 

By this time, Tip had fallen asleep. We just let him rest. Bay and I, comfortable and pleasured, soon joined him. I slept restfully after having came so hard. The three of us had one more go in the morning before Tip left for home. Bay and I had discovered sexual desires for each other and even met a new friend. I hold the memories of this day very fondly.


End file.
